


The Sweater

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Jack should not be allowed to pick out clothes, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, attack of the ugly Christmas sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He may not wear clothing or keep up with new trends but even he knows this is a, to quote Sophie, ‘fashion disaster’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Sucky title sucks~~
> 
> An early Christmas gift for the ROTG fandom <3 Because who doesn't love Bunny and Jack wearing matching Christmas sweaters~
> 
> And I hope everyone has a happy and safe holiday!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise or its characters. They are the property of Dreamworks and William Joyce.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” 

“Quit your carping and hold still.” 

Jack smooths out a sweater he sweet-talked— _cough_ bribed _cough_ —the Pooka into wearing for North’s Christmas party tonight. 

“Where’d ya find this thing anyway, Frostbite?” 

“Jamie hooked me up. Isn’t it dashing?” the sprite grins. 

Bunny looks down at the garment. It is fluorescent neon green with equally bright candy-canes and snowflakes scattered about. Right smack in the middle is a stitched face of a cartoon-like reindeer with a goofy smile and a string of lights wrapped around its antlers. 

The Pooka may not wear clothing or keep up with new trends but even he knows this is a, to quote Sophie, ‘fashion disaster’. 

“It looks like something the elves chundered. Do I really hav’ to wear this?” 

“It’s an _ugly sweater_ party, Cottontail. It’s the rule,” Jack explains, tapping the rabbit’s nose. “Everyone will be wearing one, just like yours truly.” 

Jack’s sweater is identical to his mate’s except— 

“Why do I hav’ the one with the sheila on it?” Bunny grumbles, gesturing to the girly eyelashes. 

“Because it was the only one found in your size,” the teen says with a smirk. 

_Liar._ The Pooka scowls. 

“Aw, don’t be like that, Bunny. The purpose of an ugly sweater party is to have fun and let loose~” 

Bunny’s frown lessens from Jack’s infectious mood and eventually smiles. “Alright, fine.” He gives the sweater another look-over. “It’s kinda growin’ on me.” 

“And you haven’t seen the best part yet!” the sprite beams. 

Jack then squeezes the reindeer’s pompom nose and the string of lights start blinking their respective colors as ‘Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer’ starts playing…on a loop…at a very _high_ volume. 

“Cute, huh?” he shouts over the music. 

“What the—Jack!” Bunny gropes the garment, ears twitching. “How do ya turn it off?!” 

“Dunno~” the teen smiles. “Come on, we’re gonna be late!” And Jack is gone, leaving an irate Pooka and his singing sweater behind. 

“FROST!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder who gave North the idea to host an ugly sweater party in the first place ;D


End file.
